The Parent Trap
by Calyx Naava
Summary: What do you get when you take a divorced halfa, a grown up goth, and ghost twins? My own version of the Parent Trap! Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**The Parent Trap**

Setting: Camp Alcoa

It was a beautiful summer morning at Camp Alcala. I was also the first day of summerc camp. Girls were going all over the place seraching for their bags. A lot of bags were being thrown in a huge pile of different colors.

One yellow bag was thrown on top.

Zoey: There it is!

Zoey is 14 years old with ebony hair that went to the middle of her back and was pull back by a dark purple headband. She wore blue jeans with a bright pink belt and light blue Banana Republic tee. but what was really amazing about her were her bright blue eyes, the color as her father.

Zoey: It's stuck I can't get it. Someone help me!

Voice: I need help too.

Zoey couldn't see were the voice came from, but now the person was on the other side of the pile. the pile was really big that she couldn't really see over it.

Zoey: I'll help you if you help me.

Voice: Deal.

Zoey: Which bag.

Voice: The green one.

Zoey finally spotted the only green bag she could see. She was in reach of it.

Zoey: Hey I got it!

Voice: I'm coming over and getting it.

The unknown person walked over and her and Zoey got a surprise of lifetime.

Both of them: You look exactly like me!

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

I know what you are all thinking. This isn't how the parent trap goes. I'm making a few changes, but it will get better than this.   
I also don't own danny republic or Danny Phantom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zoey: "Why do we look so much alike?"

Allie: "I don't know why we look so much alike."

Both girls just starred at each other for a few minutes. Finally, they spoke up.

Both: "What is your name? Did we just both say that at the same time. Oh my gosh this is so freaky!"

Allie: "How did you know what I was going to say?"

Zoey: "I don't know. I just said that. Oh by the way my name is Zoey Manson."

Allie: "Well that is quite funny."

Zoey: "You think my name is funny. Well I'll show you..."

Allie: "No I mean your name starts with a Z. Mine starts with an A. Allie by the way. Allie Fenton."

Zoey: "Well what do you know. Alpha and Omega."

Allie: "Beginning and End."

Zoey: "This is so freaky."

Allie: "Tell me about it. It's like mindblogging."

Zoey: "I know."

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Setting: Cabin Amity

It turned out that both girls had the same cabin. They were really shocked by that fact.

Allie: "We got the cabin all to ourselves!"

Zoey: "That's great! We'll have more time to spend together! Want to go play tennis?"

Allie: "Got to call my dad first. To tell him I made it."

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Setting: Norton, Virginia.

Danny Fenton Sat in his Laz-E-Boy leather couch reading the local paper. He was reading the Stock Market. He could see that one stock was especially up.

Danny: "Manson Clothing up 10. She's doing well."

He learned soon after the divorce that Sam started her own clothing line for teens. Every teen was wearing those clothes. Even Allie.

Phone: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig

Danny: "That must be Allie."

Danny picked up the phone.

Allie: "Hey Dad I'm having the best time."  
Danny: "That's great to hear. Made any friends."

Allie: "I met this girl. She is so cool. We have so much in common. We are in the same cabin all to ourselves."

Danny: "That's great. What is her name."

Allie: "It's Zoey."

At the mention of this name Danny became surprised.

Danny: "Zoey!"

Allie: 'What's the matter Dad. Have you ever heard of that name?"

Danny: "I mean I think it is just a pretty name. Nothing weird about it!"

Allie: "Okay Dad. I got to go. We're going to go play tennis."

Danny: "Okay. Bye."

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Allie: "We'll that was weird. He liked freaked out when I told him your name."

Zoey: "Yeah that is kind of strange."

Allie: "Shall we go play?"

Zoey: "Yeah sure."

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Hey see if you can find actual dialogue in this chapter frmo the movie The Parent Trap. Just want to see how many poeple will get it.  
it's the remake.

I don't Laz-E-boy either. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Allie: "Hey there's the tennis court. Looks like nobody's there."

Zoey: "That's great! Nobody starring at us like we're really twins."

Allie: "Well you can't blame people asking us how is like being a twin. We look like clones of each other!. I mean the only difference bewteen us is...."

Zoey: ""Is what?"

Allie then realized she almost gave her secret away.

Allie: "Um nothing! Nothing at all. I'm not keeping any secret from you.

Zoey could see that Allie was getting very nervous. She was keeping something from her. It wasn't just a secret but a huge secret.

Zoey: You are keeping a secret frorm me.

Allie: "What makes you think that?"

Zoey: "If were going to be friends then we shouldn't keep secrets from each other."

Allie pondered on this thought for a moment. Her Dad mention to only tell her true friends.

Allie: "Okay I'll tell you. But you can't tell anybody! I'll have to show you."

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Setting: Cabin

Zoey: "So what is this big secret."

Allie: "What I'm about to tell you may seem to be unbelieveable, but just listen. My grandparents are ghosthunters. They hunt ghosts. They even invented a portal into the ghost zone is where ghosts lived. My dad and my aunt weren't like their parents. They never got into the ghosthunting thing. But my dad eventually did. When my dad was fourteen he was involved in a lab accident which gave him powers. Ghost powers. He referred himself to as half ghost and half human. He fought along side ghosts with his good friends Sam and Tucker."

Before Allie could go on, Zoey stopped her with a question.

Zoey: "Did you just say Sam and Tucker? Now that is really weird."

Allie: "How is that weird?"

Zoey: "My mom's name is Sam and she has a good friend named Tucker."

Allie and Zoey were now getting both freaked out. Allie of course was freaked out, but she seemed to be calm. On the otherhand, Zoey was pondering."

Zoey: "Are your parents divorced?"

Allie: "Well yes they are. They divorced when I was only a few months old. I haven't seen her since."

Zoey: "My parents are divorced too. They divorced when I was only a few months old. I haven't seen my dad since.

Allie: "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Zoey: "Yes but one more question. When will you turn 15?"

At the same time the girls said April 3rd.

Allie: "I don't believe it. We're sisters."

Zoey: "We're more than just sisters! We're twins!"

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP Ta da! Chapter 3! Hope you like it! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Zoey:"I'm can't believe this I mean it's something like..."

Allie: "In the Parent Trap. Favorite movie of all time."

At this comment Zoey just snickered.

Zoey: "Now I know why mom got so freaked out when I watched that movie. We're twins seperated at birth also."

Allie: "I can't believe they seperated us. I mean we're twins for crying out loud! We're suppose to be together. I'm so mad I wish I had a ghost to fight so I can take my anger out on it!"

At the mention of this Zoey spoke up.

Zoey: "If we're twins and all, then I might have ghost powers too?

Allie: "Oh my gosh! I just realized that!

Before Zoey could speak agin was a girl similar in looks to herself but only with white hair and brightly colored eyes. She wore a dark purple jumpsuit with silver accents.

Zoey: "Allie?"

Allie: "This is how I look in ghost form."

Zoey: "That is so cool. I want to do it."

Allie: "You will, but beforehand you need to put on this."

In Allie's hand was a jumpsuit simlar to an unattractive green color with dark blue accents.

Allie: "I know what are you going to say. It's ugly. But when you transformed it will be red with gold accents."

So Zoey put it on and was amazed it fit. But suddenly had a question.

Zoey: "Why do you carry that extra suit with you."

Allie: "Don't know. My, I mean, our aunt Jazzmine always told me to take it with everywhere I go. She said it might come in handy."

Zoey: "Now we know the reason. Because of me."

Allie: "I guess I mean Norton and Mountain City aren't that far away from each other."

Zoey: "So it seems."

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Hehe. Kind of a cliffhanger. Just having a lot of ideas on how this story should go. I may not even have them switch places! I don't know what is going to happen next. Also FYI, Norton is a small coal mining town in Southwest Virginia. Kind of peaceful. Mountain City is in Tennessee near Boone, North Carolina. 


End file.
